The Princess and The Pharaoh
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: If there was one thing that he wanted to prove; was to prove his grip on the power he earned for years. Now, a girl whose just as smart and charismatic as he was challenged him for the throne of supremacy. And this one girl was gonna prove just how far away he is from reality...YamixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Y.A.R.: Hehe, I got another story ready to start!**

**Amy: Another one? You have too many stories up at this moment! You have to finish the rest of those multi-chapters before you start a new one!**

**Y.A.R.: Couldn't I get just one chapter of the new story written? Pleeeeassse? **

**Amy: -sternly- Fine, but only one chapter.**

**Y.A.R.: Yay! Oh, by the way...you and Yami are being paired up again, this time competing against each other.**

**Amy: Fair enough. Wait a second...is this another mature story that you're posting up? Damn, Lily. I never knew you were this kinky.**

**Y.A.R.: Shut it! I'm old enough to indulge!**

**~Yami bursts in~**

**Yami: Lily! I got a bone to pick with you!**

**Y.A.R.: Whatever for?**

**Yami: I just finished reading the rough script! You have me here as some sort of pimp!**

**Amy: What? Yami's a libertine in this one?**

**Y.A.R.: Well, technically Pharaohs back in Egypt had a huge harem and can pick any woman they want to sleep with, and if he doesn't like them, he can get them banished or executed!**

**Amy: -Glares at Yami-**

**Yami: Woah, wait a minute! It's not what you think-**

**Amy: You Bastard!**

**Yami: Ahhhhh!**

**Y.A.R.: I'm gonna put the summary up before I become her new target.**

_**The Princess and The Pharaoh**_

**Summary:** _Throughout his years as the top student of his class, Yami was considered the king of his private school; not one girl even complained to being with the handsome man for one night without engaging in sexual activities. However, his reign was put up for control when the new girl dared him to take her virginity before the start of next school year or face being overthrown of his title. Yami thought the beautiful Amy was going to be an easy one, but this was one challenge that neither of them wanted to end, even if it ended into a relationship._

* * *

_Chapter 1- A Pharaoh's Reign_

~Tokyo Elite Institute, Tuesday morning: first lunch, 10:12 a.m.~

"Damn, Yami. You must be on fire this whole week!" Tristan said. "I mean, that Saya girl was a tough bitch to crack and yet you already took her virginity in one night!"

"Hehe, not one girl can resist me." Yami smirked. "Well, except Serenity. But, Joey will literally beat the shit out of me if I get her involved with my antics."

"How much you wanna bet that he'll explode if he finds out that she's dating Kaiba?" Tristan said.

"Forget it; the moment Joey finds out, it'll be hell all over the school." Yami said, truthfully.

"Is there not one girl in this school who you haven't fucked yet?" Tristan asked.

"What, trying to beat my record, Tristan?" Yami chuckled, jokingly. "How far are you behind me...oh say, two hundred?"

"Hey, man! You screwed all the hot chicks in this school; all I got is the leftovers!" Tristan complained.

"That's not true; don't you remember Tanya, Mia, and Kiki?" Yami protested.

"One was psychotically crazy, the other you didn't want since her virginity was already taken, and the third one was a huge eater!" Tristan argued.

"But, they were all hot, mind you." Yami said.

Tristan huffed in sarcasm, considering how his friend always bragged about the girls that he had one-night stands with since he started being the king of the school about four years ago. The multicolored-haired man was also the leader of being the ultimate ladies' man, absolutely sleeping with every girl that falls under his charismatic voice and literally has one-night stands with every woman. Yami wanted that absolute challenge to breaking a woman down to do his bidding; maybe it was his Pharaonic blood that made him want to find that perfect woman or his lust for finding the rival he wanted in a game. There was not one woman in the whole school that wouldn't want a sexual experience with the handsome man...

Except for his dear female friend, Serenity Wheeler.

Yami literally kept her out of his sights for one HUGE reason: her older, overprotective brother and his best friend Joey Wheeler. If word ever spreads to him that Yami got Serenity involved into his activities, it'll be hell on Earth. Though, he wouldn't need to worry about that since his rival in the game of Duel Monsters, Seto Kaiba, the CEO of the multi-billion dollar company Kaiba Corporation, was already dating the seventeen year-old angelic girl. The soon-to-be twenty year-old brunette swore upon his word that if any guy dared to lay a finger on his charming maiden, they'll be put into a torture that not even those who lucky to stay away from the couple can handle.

Every year from the time he enrolled into junior high school, Yami set upon a record to see how far his sexy body and charisma would take him with the ladies. He never expected that it would lead him to being crowned the king and becoming the envy of every guy in the building. Unless there was a woman that he hasn't touched yet, Yami continued to pursue having interactions with all the girls he already claimed as part of his harem. However, Yugi Mutou, his brother, wasn't too happy with the way Yami was handling his love life. He warned the former Pharaoh that karma was going to come back at him really hard, but Yami scoffed at the very notion; like anybody can take him down under their control.

Lunch was absolutely lively as students were piling up to get their food, luckily enough to cooked fresh instead of being despicably unpleasant. Some brought their own homemade lunches in bento boxes, others begged to have a few bucks to buy their food. Joey, Valon, and Rafael joined up a bit later, with Joey and Valon glaring each other since going into a battle to win a certain blonde woman's heart. Tristan and Yami groaned in misery; as if they had to put up with this grudge for the rest of the school year.

"Not this shit again, you two!" Tristan groaned. "You guys always fight about almost everything you do!"

"How long is this damn feud been going on? A year and a half?" Yami grumbled.

"Count tomorrow and it'll be two years." Rafael stated.

"Stupid son of a bitch Valon...! Always...Argh! Anyways, yo Raffy!" Joey called out.

"Pffft...Raffy?" Yami snorted in laughter.

"Raffy, oh Raffy!" Tristan laughed, giving Yami a high-five.

"Oh, real mature, Pharaoh." Rafael growled. "You wouldn't be laughing about the many dates that failed through your narcissist words. Don't you remember Aika, Sari, and Lola?"

"First of all, don't you dare bring up those bitches' names in front of me, after all the crazy shit they pulled just to get me to be theirs forever." Yami snarled. "Second of all, how many women have you bagged since you came over here, like say, fifteen?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, you two's feud is worse than Wheeler and mine's!" Valon complained.

"Excuse me?" Yami and Rafael said, in bewilderment.

"Uh, Raffy...I was asking you a question!" Joey said in annoyance.

"Pffft...Raffy!" Yami laughed, banging his fists on the table.

"Wheeler, for crying out loud, stop calling me by that damn nickname!" Rafael shouted.

"I need something easier to say, dammit!" Joey argued. "Besides, why are you even at this damn school? Aren't you too old to even be in one?"

"Someone needs to keep Valon in check, considering the bastard loves to play pranks on anybody who gets in his black-book. Don't you guys remember the stunt he pulled during midterm week last year?" Rafael explained.

"Oh yeah...The whole school was covered in blue shit and flooding with spiders, the teachers were fuming and Valon was suspended for three months. Though it was a good two month vacation, all of us had to take the midterms and finals in the same fucking week!" Yami grumbled.

"Hey, that was one of my best pranks, ever!" Valon protested.

"By best, you mean that every student was so furious at you...they held you down, shaved your entire hair, which took you almost two damn years to grow back and wearing the girls' uniform for an entire school year." Tristan stated.

Valon puffed his face in anger; why did Tristan have to bring up that part of his memories that he wanted so hard to forget? The light-colored brunette wasn't too happy about the results of the last prank he pulled just to get out of exam week, only to have the entire student body infuriated at his stunt and punished him under Yami's word. If there was one thing he hated more about the multicolored-haired, nineteen year-old guy of every girl's dreams: his arrogant leadership of the school! How Valon wished there was someone who can put Yami in his place for good and take his superiority complex down a notch!

Though, Valon didn't realize that opportunity would come sooner than he had hoped.

* * *

~The next day...Wednesday morning: World History- 8:43 a.m.~

'This...is the most boring, ass-shitty class in all of school history! I can't believe that they have this subject even on the list!' Yami thought, stifling a yawn out of his mouth. 'The only thing that's good in this class is that I get to sleep without the teacher nagging his damn mouth all over me!'

"Before class is dismissed, we have a new student to introduce to the school." the teacher announced.

Yami received a text via his phone; looks like Tristan wanted his prediction of who the new student was. Luckily, Yugi taught him how to use the thing since he couldn't use the school's phone for calling.

"**Hey man, think it's a girl?" –Tristan **

"_Better be; if it's a guy, we'll scare the shit out of him." –Yami_

"**What if it was a feminine guy?" –Tristan**

"_...I'm just gonna ignore that." –Yami_

"This student's been homeschooled for most of her entire life, so I want everyone here to give her a fair welcome. You can come in now." the teacher asserted with reassurance.

The doors slid open sideways, and a lot of whistles came from the boys as the new girl stepped inside with her pink hair curled from the ends, with hints of cerulean spreaded evenly around her locks. But, every boy was staring at the body of the girl; she was intensely sexy! Yami licked his lips in pleasure; looks like a new challenge just presented herself in his eyes. Considering how he gets first dibs of any new girl, the Pharaoh of the school was about to commence his plans into getting the gorgeous woman to be his.

The new girl was a force to be reckoned with, especially since she was famous around the whole city for her flawless looks, but looks can be deceiving. She was clearly a very temperamental woman, and those who experienced her fury never bothered her again. A lot of guys tried winning her hand in marriage, but she literally turned wild on them and sent them flying out of her sight. They even tried guessing her size of her natural breasts, but nobody would ever know, 'cause she sent out her security systems to catch them. The eighteen year-old, beautiful woman was as smart as scientists before her, and has quite the sharp tongue.

"Please, introduce yourself to the class." the teacher said.

"I would appreciate it, Sensei, if you would stop drooling over my body. It is unprofessional to your career, as they say." the girl reprimanded.

"Urk...!" the teacher jolted.

"Anyways, my name is Amy Rivers." the girl introduced herself.

The class widen its' eyes in surprise; wasn't this girl famous around the whole city? On top of that, why was she even attending school when the girl could have finished the rest of her years back home? Yami looked up her name on his phone, and realizing that she was going to be really challenging. He smirked in anticipation; this girl will fall to him in one day and very swift.

* * *

~At the cafeteria, two hours later...~

"Dude, have you heard about the smoking hot chick that just came into this school?"

"Yeah, man! Damn, that ass looks fine! What I wouldn't do to get to touch those huge boobs of hers!"

"She told off about three teachers just for staring at her! How much you wanna bet that the king will take her virginity?"

"Please, haven't you heard her name? That's gonna be like super tough!"

The talk of the school was all about Amy as lunch started with a bang, as the girl of everyone's topic was sitting alone with her bento box opened and enjoying her homemade food. Amy didn't care about what they say about her, but the mentioning of a king made her think that the guy had a superiority complex and she wanted to take down whoever that was. Several guys already made their stands trying to get her heart, but met very harsh rejections in the form of physical punishment and not the kinky kind. Books were spread out on the table, and her laptop was on with complex equations that barely the average person can understand.

Yami arrived with his group, eyeing the pink beauty across the room. Time to claim his new addition to the growing harem; no girl can ever resist his charismatic charms, or so he thinks.

"Clock in the logarithm of seven, carry the ten into the imaginary number plus the square root of seventy-four...multiplied by the parabolic function of which is turned by negative six..." Amy muttered, crunching down numbers on her laptop.

"Hey, beautiful." Yami said. "Say, that looks pretty tough to crack."

"It's not; this is an equation for an upcoming project that I'm doing back home." Amy said. "Go bother someone else, asshole."

"Hey, that's no way to talk to the Pharaoh, girl!" Tristan barked.

"Pharaoh? If my memory serves me right, that means king. So, you're the top male of this school, huh?" Amy asked.

"Yes and the envy of many men, considering that I also have the largest harem around the whole city." Yami smirked.

"Yet another man that thinks with his hormones rather than his head." Amy scoffed. "Sorry, Pharaoh, but I'll have to refuse being a part of your skank party."

Yami twitched in anger. "You dare refuse my approach?" Yami shouted. "I order you to bite that tongue off and know your place, woman!"

"And I'm telling you to fuck off, O mighty Pharaoh!" Amy shouted.

Everyone's attention was now focused on the verbal exchange between the two, and it was getting annoying for Amy. If the king wanted her so badly, then she's gonna have to teach him a lesson he'll never forget. Valon and Rafael came in two minutes later, only to see everyone in a circle around the king and his new target.

"What the hell is going on?" Valon asked.

"You know about the new girl?" Tristan redirected.

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true about her body!" Valon said.

"Forget it; Yami's not too happy about the resistance that girl Amy's been giving him." Tristan said.

"Someone's actually resisting the Pharaoh?" Rafael asked, flabbergasted.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Valon scoffed.

"No, I mean she's really defying his approach." Tristan said.

"I will not have a woman like you defy my structure in this damn school!" Yami shouted.

"So, you really want me that bad, huh?" Amy asked.

"Will you give me your virginity?" Yami smirked.

"Nope." Amy said. "But, how about a game, Pharaoh?"

'Oh, shit.' Tristan thought. 'Why did she have to say the taboo word?'

'Aww, man. Now we're all screwed.' Valon thought.

'Ugh; if there's one thing that irks me more than anything, is how the Pharaoh plays when a game is announced.' Rafael thought.

Many of the students got worried looks on their faces; if they knew one thing not to do when questioning Yami's command of the school, is that playing a game with him will always result in a loss. The guy was way too good! Many of the girls in his harem played games with him and always lost to his wits. But, they wondered why Amy would challenge him to a game when they know she'll lose to Yami.

"A game? Please, enlighten me on the rules." Yami smirked.

"It's simple. This game is a challenge for control of the entire school." Amy said. "The time limit is until the next school year begins. All you have to do is try to take my virginity before then. If you do that, then I'll recognize you as the king of this school."

"And what would happen if I lose, which I doubt will come about?" Yami asked.

"You'll step down as Pharaoh and do everything I say for the remainder of your life." Amy declared.

The students gasped in shock; this was absolutely a battle of supremacy! Tristan and the others got troubled looks on their faces; one thing that makes Yami who he is, was his title as Pharaoh. To declare a challenge that'll push him out of his comfort zone was no more than blasphemy! Whispers turned quite chatty about the conditions of the game, but it made no difference to Yami. All the hard-shelled girls he's dealt with over the years had fallen to him, and Amy would be no exception to that.

Amy wanted to crack Yami's kingly attitude issue with women down a notch; what made him think that she was going to fall head over heels for him when the girl hears his voice? She had been already down this road many times before, but never did she go crazy for any guy since she was majorly mature for her own age. Amy was going to teach his royal highness a very valuable lesson, one way or the other.

"Anything goes for this game?" Yami asked.

"Yes, with the exception of no roofies." Amy stated.

"Very well then...I accept your challenge!" Yami announced.

Well, this was going to be one interesting year. That is to say, if the Pharaoh was going to claim his toughest trophy yet.

* * *

**Done! Man, this will not bode well with fans for what I did to Yami, but hey...It's my story, my rules! Anyways, I wanted to do something with my OC pairing a little different than what I've have been doing for quite some time now, so a competition ensued!**

**R&amp;R, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y.A.R.: Woot! Second chapter of my new mature story is here!**

**Amy: You take way too many breaks when you're writing!**

**Y.A.R.: Do you have any idea how many stories I'm currently running on? I'm being blocked on so many of them it's not even funny!**

**Amy: Yeah, I'm gonna get to some projects looming about in my book. Good luck trying to get back on track.**

**Y.A.R.: You're crazy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2- She's One Tough Bitch_

~Two days later, second period, Friday morning: Calculus- 8:43 a.m.~

"Another day, another group of rumors spreading about in this damn school." Amy sighed. "Sheesh, ever since I challenged that spoiled Pharaoh, everyone's been taking bets to see how long that guy Yami will take my virginity. Yeah, like that's gonna fucking happen."

"Hey, Amy. Are you sure you want to play this game with Yami on your rules?" Seto asked. "That son of a bitch will use any tricks to manipulate you into becoming his."

"Seto-kun, you should know me by now." Amy said. "I'm not one to succumb to any one guy, and I want to teach the bastard that this girl is one tough bitch to crack."

"Hmph, then I shouldn't be worrying over you too much." Seto smirked. "So, it's anything goes for this game, huh?"

"Pretty much. Yami will do anything to trip me up, but he has yet to learn who he's dealing with." Amy chuckled.

_SLAM!_

"I heard the rumors about the challenge; you're the new girl that Yami's trying to win over?" Joey asked.

"What the hell do you want this time, mongrel?" Seto scoffed.

"I am NOT a fucking dog, you bastard!" Joey barked.

"Now I know what I've been missing these past several years." Amy said, flatly. "Seto-kun, how many enemies have you made this time around?"

"More like annoyances rather than enemies." Seto clarified.

"Aww, fuck you, Moneybags!" Joey said. "Now, you're not serious about playing against Yami, are you? I've known him for years and he hasn't lost one game!"

"Well, this is one game that arrogant idiot's gonna lose for sure." Amy scoffed.

Two days following the announcement of their game, Amy had been sufficiently threatened by Yami's harem to automatically drop out and accept defeat to their Pharaoh, but the smart girl wasn't going to back down without a fight. Her childhood friend, Seto, heard about the challenge two hours after it went around the whole student body in the school. The CEO knew about Yami's activities since the beginning of junior high school; he was his biggest rival in every competition imaginable! Once Duel Monsters became hugely popular around the world, Seto literally became focused on creating the next generation merchandise for the card game. Though, the hours he puts into his company wasn't sitting so well with Serenity, who was absolutely worried about his health.

The teachers tried to control the student body ever since Yami was crowned the ruler of the school, but the multi-colored haired man had thorough authority over everything! From rigging tests to having recent teachers fired from their jobs, the staff wanted to get that charismatic guy off his throne to hopefully have some type of social order before he leaves to take his kingly status to the university level. Even the principal had trouble trying to have some order against Yami, but ended in failure since the Pharaoh started calling in the school's biggest sponsors and threaten to end any funding if he was ever removed from campus.

Amy didn't mind that Yami's pals were trying to convince her to back out; though, it was starting to get on her nerves...literally! As if on cue, Serenity came in to see her brother nagging towards Amy in an effort to stop her from embarrassing herself. It's not that the auburn-haired girl was against Yami, but considering how he's been acting for years, maybe this could be the chance of getting him back to normal.

"Stop fucking nagging me to death, and take a hint: I'm not dropping out of the game, and that's final!" Amy shouted.

"You just dug your own grave, girl." Joey said.

"Joey, aren't you supposed to be serving morning detention with all of the morning chores to be done?" Serenity chastised.

"Err...I-I'm taking a break, Seren. Don't fret so much on it!" Joey stammered.

"I seriously doubt that." Seto scoffed.

"Why you..." Joey growled.

"You know, next class is outside the gymnasium." Amy said. "I'll show you guys how tough I am to really crack down."

* * *

~Next period, Phys. Ed. -9:12 a.m.~

"Alright, students. Today's sports will be covering skeet and archery. Girls will be using the archery bows and the boys will be a little further into the shooting area for skeet. No horseplay with such tools; somebody might get hurt." the head teacher said. "We'll alternate sports when everyone's done with their stats for the day."

"Yes, Sensei." the class said.

As the girls went to their designated field with the co-teacher, the boys were trying to come up with what they need to do to stay on target when the machine that Yami rigged the last time will shoot the clay discs up in the air. Though, some of them wish they used those guns to shoot right up his royal ass.

"Damn, I wanted to see how that girl Amy stacks up to the rest of your harem." Tristan said.

"Relax; I have a few of my girls reporting to me about anything about my prize's weaknesses." Yami smirked, loading his pellet gun. "I'll exploit it, and she'll fall to me in an instant."

"Hey, Pharaoh! You better not have rigged the fucking shooter again! Some of us want a decent score!" Valon shouted.

"Language!" the head teacher reprimanded.

"Sorry, Sensei..." Valon grumbled.

-At the archery field...-

_BAM!_

"Nice aim, Valerie." the co-teacher said. "However, try to hold your bow a little more back for better speed. Okay, next up, Serenity Wheeler!"

"Wow, I can't believe I'm next." Serenity said, picking up her bow and arrow. "Okay, here I go!"

_WHAM!_

"Interesting, close to a bull's-eye." the co-teacher said. "Nice improvement from the last time. Alright, finally we have our new student, Amy Rivers!"

"If she fails, we can tell the Pharaoh that she lacks strength." one girl whispered.

"My turn, huh?" Amy said, loading her bow, tilting her head away from the target and shooting the arrow without even looking at it.

_SNAP!_

"A-A bull's-eye...without even looking?" the co-teacher stammered.

"No way!"

"That's impossible! Let her do it again!"

"Fine, I'll do it again, but this time I'll have my eyes closed." Amy smirked.

"Amy, are you insane? You could hurt someone badly!" Serenity panicked.

"Relax, Reni. I'm pretty sure those spies for the arrogant Pharaoh would love to tell him about what I'm capable of." Amy reassured Serenity.

Taking her stance again, and closing her eyes, Amy pulled back on the bow and held the arrow to make sure her calculations weren't off track. The wind was picking up, and the direction made her shift her bow off the straight path, while turning the string a whole circle around the end of the bow. Then, releasing it, the spinning bow split the last arrow she shot in half, making all the girls wide-eyed at the results of Amy's second attempt.

"P-P-Perfect s-s-score..." the co-teacher stuttered in disbelief.

"Hey, it's time for the switch!" the head teacher shouted.

"S-Sure!" the co-teacher shouted back.

-In cross with the switch...-

"So, how she do in archery, my girls?" Yami asked.

"She got a bull's-eye...twice." one girl said.

Yami widen his eyes in skepticism; it seems Amy had a few tricks of her own.

"But, how did she do that? The odds of even getting one are like one to a hundred thousand!" Tristan said.

"That's the thing; that girl Amy didn't even look at the target and pulled it off like it was nothing!" another girl said.

"I see...Then, see what results she gets during skeet. The machine's still rigged from our turn, so she won't have any chances of hitting anything." Yami said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh!" the girls chorused.

-At the shooting range...-

Many of the girls were adjusting their outfits for their next sport, but Amy was looking at the machine set for their round of skeet. She noticed that the mechanisms were tuned completely to give everyone a disadvantage except for the king. The girl growled in irritation; did Yami control everything that he wasn't so good at to his level of perfection? Doing a little tweaking using one of her bobby pins, Amy made sure that the next time Yami tried to cheat his way into the top, he has to do it the reasonable way.

"Girls, get ready for your rounds!" the co-teacher shouted.

"Teach, how about we have the new student shoot first? I mean, she already thinks she's the top student here." one girl suggested.

"I don't think-" the co-teacher started.

"It's fine with me. Hey, do you have some type of cloth on you? I like to shoot while being blindfolded, if you don't mind." Amy interjected.

"You already stunned me at the archery field; I don't need another shocking event happening here." the co-teacher said.

"The machine the boys used before us was somehow broken; after this, can we inform the head teacher to redo the boys' scores due to unusual circumstances?" Amy declared.

"...Fine; here's the cloth. But, if anyone gets hurt from this little stunt, I'll have to put your score at zero." the co-teacher cautioned.

"You needn't to worry. I have experience doing this for a long time." Amy smirked, tying the cloth around her eyes and loading her pellet gun.

As the girls stand back to watch Amy's turn on the shooting range, the co-teacher fired from the machine, sending a spinning clay disc up into the air. Using her ears to pinpoint the location of the disc, she swung her pellet gun so fast, pulling the trigger and having the small bullet shatter the object with such force, reducing it to merely a fraction of what it was, stunning the whole class once again. Firing seven more discs, Amy took them down within two minutes and rarely losing her stance. Serenity was astonished about the pink-haired beauty's abilities; to think there was actually such a person of high capabilities that would rival Yami's skills was truly one for the books.

"Another perfect score..." the co-teacher muttered. "This girl could give that Yami kid a run for his money, that's for sure."

"How did I do, girls?" Amy said, taking her blindfold off to see the widen eyes of her class.

"Wow...I'm stunned and speechless, Amy." Serenity said.

Amy smiled; it looks like she completely outdone herself to her disbelievers and change their perspective of her.

* * *

-After class, with the boys' repeat of their skeet scores...-

To say that Yami was pissed was an understatement; in fact, he was absolutely furious over the fact that the machine used during the skeet assessment was tinkered by his target. Tristan and Joey were keeping their distance from him, knowing fully well to not invoke their friend's wrath.

"I can't believe that bitch ruined my rigged machine!" Yami shouted, annoyed by the results of his second attempt. "Now, I have to do things the old-fashioned way!"

"Guess that girl's one sharp-eyed person." Joey said. "Heard she got perfect scores without even seeing her targets!"

"Don't worry; she won't trounce you in every class." Tristan said.

And most people tell themselves never to say something that'll jinx the very person at hand. And boy did Yami ever got the case of a bad curse.

-Tech class...-

"...And that is how you built a sonic-sound wave transmitter." Amy said.

"Ooohh!" the class chorused.

"Oh, please! My invention's better..." Yami scoffed, pushing the wrong button rather than the activation button.

**BOOM!**

"Detention, after school...Mr. Mutou..." the teacher said.

-Dueling class...-

_SWISH!_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me...!" Yami shouted.

"Language!" the teacher reprimanded.

"Hmph, hardly an effort this time around...huh, Pharaoh?" Amy smirked.

"She crushed the Pharaoh...without losing a single life point..." one boy stammered.

"Is this the start to the crumbling end for the Pharaoh's reign of power?" another boy panicked.

-Music class...-

"Amazing! To play that difficult piece of music with such finesse is the mark of a true musician!" the teacher cried with joy.

"You can thank the many tutors that I had during my tutoring years at home." Amy said.

"It's much better than Mr. Mutou's performance, I'll say that for sure." the teacher said.

"Grrr..." Yami growled.

"No hating, Pharaoh. That's bad for your image, no?" Amy teased.

~Lunchtime, in the cafeteria- 1:26 p.m.~

"Aaaaargh! That bitch Amy's trouncing me at everything!" Yami shouted. "Now, I have to serve detention? Bullshit!"

"Thanks for screwing up his day, Tristan." Joey said.

"You think that this is my entire fucking fault for saying something to him? Forget it, man!" Tristan retorted.

"La-la-de-da, I hear the Pharaoh got trampled in Duel Monsters!" Valon sang.

"Valon..." Yami growled.

"I guess what they say is true; Amy Rivers is one tough bitch to crack." Rafael said.

* * *

**Finally done! I'm hoping that things don't go too badly here and there.**

**R&amp;R, people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y.A.R.: Wow, chapter three of my new mature story? Why haven't I done this already?**

**Amy: Because you're tired and absolutely lazy when it comes to writing anything when your inspiration for the chapter is gone.**

**Y.A.R.: That is the cruelest thing you've ever said...**

**Amy: I have far more than that.**

**Y.A.R.: Oh Ra...-Groans-**

**Yami: Lily...-growls in anger-**

**Y.A.R.: Wha...-sees Sennen eye on his forehead- Aww, crap!**

**Amy: Looks like he's angry over what happened in the last chapter.**

**-Yami chasing after me, with a chainsaw...-**

**Y.A.R.: WAAAAAH!**

* * *

_Chapter 3-Crossroads of Promiscuity _

~Domino Mall, north section: Sunday afternoon- 2:37 p.m.~

"Yami...you're scaring the crap out of us, man." Joey said, shivering in fear of his friend's anger.

"Who can blame him with that girl Amy besting him at everything?" Tristan inquired. "Valon went too far and now he has to be Yami's personal punching bag until the Pharaoh rents out a new one."

"Gotta find that bitch's weakness..." Yami grumbled. "How dare she embarrass me in front of my classmates! She'll pay dearly..."

"Easy, man. When you're mad, we know not to disturb you or else we'll be punished with a fucking penalty game." Tristan said, shivering in fear.

"I ruled that school for over three years, and now everyone's thinking that I'm losing my touch! I will not have my fucking reign destroyed by that woman!" Yami shouted.

"C'mon, man. You know how hard it is to find that girl's Achilles' heel? So many girls that I know of couldn't even uncover Amy's weak spot without dealing with fucking blackmail from the guys!" Joey said.

"I will not be defeated in this game! I will find that weakness no matter what roads I have to take!" Yami shouted.

"Hopefully, no law-breaking roads." Tristan muttered.

A few days after what appeared to be a major whipping from his competing target, a very pissed Yami was growling in deep hatred after Amy absolutely trounced him in every class that he had carefully dominated within his grasps. The guy was humiliated beyond comprehension! His buddies were fearing for their lives and their sanity; they knew that when Yami was this furious, either they tried to calm him down or risk entering one of his dark penalty games. The girl that made their challenge public has officially been placed on his most wanted list. Yami needed to find Amy's weakness if he hopes to gain any sort of ground in their bet; the charismatic man did not want to lose any more pride from his status as ruler of the academy!

Since the wager, rumors have been spreading around the city like wildfire amongst the young groups and Yami didn't like it. He tried to intimidate Seto into telling him everything about Amy when he found out that they were childhood fiends, but Seto told him to screw himself and proceeded to stay out of this, infuriating the former Pharaoh. His girls couldn't do much about his target because Amy doesn't hang around girls that much. And because the sexy girl was so busy dealing with her projects, she wasn't seen around in public that much, making Yami that much more determined to find her weakness.

As they were leaving the mall with Joey and Tristan slowly behind their raging friend, unknowingly Amy, wearing a black-hooded jacket to cover her hair and face, walked past them into the mall to implement her next stage into getting Yami so riled up, that he becomes so focused on getting revenge for whatever stunt she pulled on him. But, hey...since anything went during their little competition, she couldn't care less about the threatening taunts coming out of his mouth. The calculating girl was going into part two of her massive hypothesis into taking out the so-called ruler in her mind off his throne. Amy took out her mini-tablet from her jacket and proceeded to the security room to make things a whole lot worse for her opponent.

'Someone's gonna be super pissed when they come back here tomorrow or any other day. Heh, Yami's gonna wish he never accepted to my little game. What he doesn't know about me, is that I get fucking serious when things turn to my favor. Now, to upload that video to the security databanks...' Amy thought, mischievously.

* * *

-The next day...-

"What do you fucking mean that I can't enter?" Yami yelled. "I came in here just fine yesterday!"

"Sorry, pal. But, we went over the security recordings last night and found out you robbed the place months ago, and we have no choice but to forbid any entrance for you and your pals!" the security guard barked.

"Hey, we didn't do anything wrong for fuck's sake!" Joey said.

"Yeah! We're like paying customers to this place! Dammit, let us through or we're going to have our attorneys pay your damn company a visit!" Tristan threatened.

"We have the hard evidence and a lot of witness testimonies to prove our story's truth! Now, scram!" the security guard shouted.

Well, it was the public humiliation that he never wanted to happen in his own reign.

Shortly after arriving to the mall after school, Yami was furious as a volcano just ready to erupt. The commanding, former ruler was standing outside after being refused entrance to the mall due to the security cameras catching him on robbery charges, which he thought was destroyed after seducing the female officer to erasing it. So, how can it still be there after seven months ago? Yami needed to find the leak and teach him a lesson that he'll never forget. As if on cue, the very voice that made him absolutely obsessed with sounded behind him and there stood Amy with a face that he couldn't read off. What was she planning to do in their little game?

Amy knew what was going on the moment she saw Yami and his group standing outside; looked like her plan to mess with his routine was going very smoothly. She wondered if she should reveal to him that it was she that got him banned from the mall...Nah, she thought. What kind of fun would that be?

"You! What are you fucking doing here?" Yami asked, irritably.

"I saw a crowd gathering and wanted to see what was going on. It is that damn hard to check on somebody?" Amy shot back.

"That guard ain't letting us in because they think that we stole something from here!" Tristan said.

"And I care, why?" Amy said. "Anyways, I got some shopping to do, so ciao!"

As she passed by the boys and headed into the mall, Amy turned around and said something inaudible that made Yami extremely furious and making much more attempts to even the score. He couldn't believe that the girl who just passed him had placed the destroyed tape back into the databanks of the mall security system! The king was going to get his revenge, one way or the other.

"You little bitch!" Yami screamed. "I'll get even with you if it's the last thing that I do! Just you wait!"

* * *

~Several days later...~

-Tokyo Elite Institute, Thursday afternoon: second free period: 2:23 p.m.-

"I can't believe you did that, Amy." Seto said, shaking his head with amusement. "But, you know he's gonna get back at you, one way or the other."

"Please, I'm not even done yet. I have far, grander plans ahead of my great bet to force that egotistic maniac off his makeshift throne." Amy smirked. "Just because I got Yami banned from every mall within a ten mile radius, does not mean that he'll be fucking close to getting my damn virginity anytime soon."

"Why do I feel like this is going to become a war, rather than a simple bet?" Seto sighed.

"So shall it be; anyways, I'm helping out Mrs. Demihiko for the week, so I'm free from my afternoon classes." Amy said, getting up from her desk.

"You mean the lesbian teacher that has a former wrestler as a wife? You're going for something even bigger than what you pulled at the mall, huh?" Seto smirked.

"Oh, yes. Even bigger than that." Amy grinned, mischievously.

With the rumors about the king of the school going around like wildfire from the incident involving her scheme to deal him a major blow to his favorite spots, Amy was now about to get even more tricky with her game plans to play the guy that wanted her so badly to literally see reality. Now, the plans have to be much more damaging to his reputation in the hopes of overthrowing Yami quickly and painfully. And what better way to speed things up than to get him in trouble with the whole school staff?

It has been less than three weeks since the beginning of their bet, and Yami's reputation as the king had taken a heavy blow, and this was making the former Pharaoh's anger showing off in ways that we cannot describe because of such details will haunt your dreams forever. The boys were shivering in fear, since nearly half of them were either punished or beaten like crap under the hands of his royal highness, and the girls in his harem had to tame his fury. It was frustrating beyond words, he thought. How could it be that someone as strong-minded as he was, be crushing him in everything that he excelled in? It drove Yami insane! There was no telling what the girl that he wanted to take down so much was going to do next, but salvaging whatever what's left of his reputation came first. The man didn't want any further damage happening to his already commanding ego!

Entering her class with the former Pharaoh, Serenity noticed that everyone was either inches away from the angry man, or trying to write their wills silently and quickly if they were caught into his fury. Never has the auburn girl seen her friend this furious over someone that was completely like him in almost every category; she wanted him to care about the people around him, but ever since his declaration to be the king of the city years ago, Serenity saw the boy she knew since middle school become an egomaniac that lusted for power. If Amy was going to do everything in her power to wake him up from the fantasy that he created in his mind, maybe there was a chance that Yami could be saved from himself.

Approaching the raging multi-colored haired man, Serenity tapped his shoulder to get his attention, but was met with a glare that could send chills down throughout the entire body.

"Serenity? I'm not in the fucking mood to talk to you right now." Yami said.

"You're gonna talk to me, either way. You're still pissed about Amy's tactics in this little bet that you two have going on?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know how that bitch has access to everything that I gotten rid of to demonstrate my control of Domino! All the tactics that have worked for me in the past; she's using them against me!" Yami shouted.

"Well, you actually agreed that anything goes for this bet, except that you can't drug her to get your way. So, Amy's taking those corners and using any resources that she could grab her hands on to get ahead of this game you have against her." Serenity stated.

"Well, I don't think so! If that woman thinks that she can bring down this king, she doesn't know anything about me!" Yami shouted, storming out of the classroom.

"Off, he goes. I don't know what Amy's going to do next, but I'm pretty sure that deep down, she's actually knows that he's a decent guy at heart. I guess that Yami's hasn't been the same since junior high, but there's a chance his soul can be saved from his ego." Serenity sighed. "Hmm, Amy did say that she's helping out a teacher...though, why do I feel uneasy?"

-Later that day...-

"I don't like the way you're having me get involved in this little competition you have with that boy, sweetie. Are you sure that you really want to send this to every staff member and student?" Mrs. Demihiko said, flustered.

"Sensei, if I do pull this off, the entire staff will have a wondrous, if not normal order around the school without any interference from **him**." Amy said. "And don't get me wrong, I just want to make things a whole lot more complicated for him to stage a comeback for something of this caliber."

"Still, the very notion of him and me having that sort of physical contact in this video you created is quite unsettling for me. I just know that my wife's not gonna be happy if she sees this." Mrs. Demihiko stated.

"The video I created to bring major buzz around the entire school is fake, but place certain programs into the coding data and it can be made to be authentic. Also, this dates back months before you gotten married and the voices are completely recorded. By implicating that he broke the rules by seducing you into manipulating his scores and punishment at the time, don't you think that you can have a normal class without his demeanor hanging around to intimidate you?" Amy stated.

"Well, that boy does need a reality check, along with some normality in this school..." Mrs. Demihiko muttered. "Plus, I haven't had any fun since coming over here to work...Alright, let's have some fun with this!"

"Good to see you in good spirits for this, Sensei!" Amy smiled. "Now then...what kind of changes do you want in this little film...?"

"Let's see, how about that...? Oh, and what about...?" Mrs. Demihiko suggested.

As the day was ending at the school, the girl that was completely messing with her competitor's life as the bet was still going strong despite it only being a couple of weeks since the start of this whole competition. Amy was so going to destroy any credibility that his royal ass has left into a dust of volcanic ash just lying on the ground of her feet. Although involving a teacher into her bet wasn't really the way she wanted to go, but hey, since anything went on their game...the voluptuous girl was entering the coliseum of battle if this huge prank she was going to pull on Yami went unchallenged by his group. But, Amy did her homework: neither of his male buddies nor his harem has the computer skills that she does, and no one can back up such a story, made by hers truly.

Speaking of stories, Amy wondered how much gossip was going to go around by tomorrow morning if she sent the video right now? Putting in the finishing touches on her video and making the e-mail that was going to be sent to the entire school plus the administrative staff, the smart-alecky female conferred with her teacher, and with the approval, clicked the sent function and waited until the next day to see everyone's reaction to her charming, if not fabricated masterpiece of a short film.

'Oh, that bastard's gonna have a rude awakening by tomorrow. Hmm, I believe Yami's gonna be out for quite awhile, and he must be planning whatever revenge scheme he has in his mind to get back at me for downgrading the fucking reputation he worked so hard for years. Not my damn problem; everyone knows that anything involving you will hurt your credibility in anyway that you can.' Amy thought. 'Now, according to my theory, the gossip channels around the school will be completely off the roof. Everything's going quite well, if I do say myself!'

* * *

~The next day...~

-Friday morning, before the first bell, at the Kame Game Shop: 7:17 a.m.-

"Damn, I shouldn't had that last shot of liquor at Tristan's place. Ugh, where's my fucking school uniform?" Yami groaned. "Oh, screw it. I'm going rogue today at school."

With the morning sun rising to a new day, the still pissed-off Yami was rubbing his head after a major drinking with his buddies to unwind from the burning desire to extract revenge on Amy. There has to be a specific weakness that she was vulnerable to, and he needed to find out if there was going to be any leverage on their bet. If anything, the girl was doing everything in her own power to destroy his reputation! Amy was richer than any of the benefactors that paid for the school's functions, so that money would be used to get any information on the down low. There was also her smarts, which was pulled into her words and convincing anybody to give her anything that they had against him. Her body was a no-brainer; any guy will turn against him and spill anything to get a chance to bed her. Putting on his purple jumpsuit with his signature leather shirt, Yami walked into the living room, with Yugi already up and running preparing for his tutors for the day.

With their father getting the biggest promotion that he was working so hard for, though at the cost of him being away from the family for nearly most of the year, the young boys had to step up to be the men of the household, while their grandfather ran his business on the main floor. It also meant that enough money was to hire tutors for Yugi, while Yami got into the best school to be around his pals. Although he didn't get much of the social attention that his older brother had at his school, Yugi was glad enough to be friends with the rest of his group, with some of them secretly slipping him anything perverted away from his mother's prying eyes towards him. Placing all the textbooks that he needed and prompting the computer for the day, the younger of the two saw Yami outside his comfort zone.

Yugi heard all about the bet that involved Yami and Amy, but never met the girl that was causing the former Pharaoh to become enraged like nothing he'd ever seen before. Secretly, in his mind, the small boy wanted his brother to lose the bet. Ever since his proclamation to become the king of the town years ago, Yami's ego had started taking a turn for the worse when he brought home girl after girl from his school to bed with, and wrapping his control over almost everything around the city, with the exclusions of his rival's company and a few other things. Yugi thought that if anybody was going to bring back Yami to the way he was before this whole mess, it was going to be the girl the taller Mutou was so obsessed with.

"You're going to school dressed up like that?" Yugi asked.

"Not now, Yugi. I have a fucking, massive headache this morning and I'm not in the mood for talking." Yami grumbled.

"...Your breath reeks of liquor; were you drinking last night with Tristan and the guys again? You know you're too young to drink alcohol yet!" Yugi chided.

"What are you: our damn mother? Just tell me where's the fucking cleansing bottle is and I can head on out to school." Yami argued.

"...I wonder how Joey and the rest of them are doing right now." Yugi sighed, pointing to Yami where the bottle to get rid of his liquor breath was.

-At Joey's apartment...-

The blonde was staggering from his bed to the kitchen in the hopes of sweeping away any leftover liquor within his body after that drinking party at Tristan's place. Joey was about to grab the milk carton out of the refrigerator when he saw his little sister sitting at the table, looking at her computer as if something was missed during her sleep.

"-yawn- Goddamn it, that drinking party last night really hit me hard." Joey grumbled.

"T.M.I., Joey." Serenity sighed. "And you know that if you guys get caught drinking again, they'll send you over to jail."

"Never mind that, Seren. I'm gonna get the cleansing bottle from my room and everything will go away." Joey said. "Anyways, whatcha you looking at this time of the morning?"

"Our school e-mails; I got one overnight stating nothing more than to watch it." Serenity said.

"Let this be a funny video of someone doing something incredibly stupid! Click it, sis and make it snappy!" Joey said.

_CLICK!_

The sight of the video's contents made both siblings widen their eyes beyond their capacity. Serenity started turning green at the sight of her friend's behavior, while Joey literally shook off his drunken stupor and knew that he had to get the message to Yami and the guys. If they got this e-mail, who knows if anybody else got it from last night?

"...Oh, holy shit!" Joey shouted. "I gotta call the guys about this!"

"And it was sent to everyone, including the school staff..." Serenity shuddered.

"Fuck...Yami's not gonna be happy about this." Joey said.

-At Tristan's house...-

"Oh, damn it all! If Yami gets wind of this video, our school lives will become a living hell..." Tristan muttered.

"Tristan! Did you and your pals drank all my liquor again?" his dad yelled.

"I am SO screwed..." Tristan shuddered.

-At Rafael's condo...-

"Bwahahaha! The Pharaoh's so fucking screwed right now!" Valon laughed hysterically.

"...You really want to become his personal punching bag, huh?" Rafael sighed.

"Who cares about that? What's important is that he's gonna get an earful from the principal for having sex with a teacher!" Valon argued.

"Oy vey..." Rafael muttered, putting his right hand over his eyes and swaying his head in misery.

-At Seto's mansion...-

Seto couldn't believe the video he was watching on his private laptop; to think that his childhood friend really went beyond the boundaries of reality really made him wonder if the bet she made against his rival was going to never end at all. Mentally though, he was in hysterics. Oh, how much he wanted to see the reaction on Yami's face when he sees what Amy brewed up this time.

"...Amy, I don't know how you did it, but this one's gonna be the hardest to top out of all the stunts that you'd pulled on anybody." Seto chuckled. "Who would've thought you went that route on your latest punch to the egomaniac bastard known as Yami?"

-Back at the Mutou Residence...-

While Yami was scarfing down his breakfast in the hopes of getting to school on time, the front bell rang, prompting the elder Mutou to answer the door to find out who was visiting at this time of the day. Opening the door, there stood a very tall woman with a straight face, muscles at almost every joint on her body, as if she was using steroids just to maintain her figure. Though, the expression on her face was truly one of anger masked in absolute secrecy.

"Can I help you, miss?" Grandpa asked.

"Is there a Yami Mutou living on these premises?" the woman asked.

"One minute..." Grandpa replied before shouting for his eldest grandson. "Yami! There's a woman outside for you!"

"Give me a minute, I'm coming!" Yami yelled, stomping out of the kitchen and standing in the front of the woman. "What do you want?"

Instead of answering, the woman gave a very hard punch to Yami's face, prompting him to land on the ground and his grandpa coming to his side. Yugi ran to the door to see what was going on, finding his older brother on the ground and ran to his side. Sitting upside with his hand clasping on the impact of the fist, Yami was not very happy about what the hell that just transpired; he didn't know the woman at all, and she punched him for no damn reason!

"I should charge you for assaulting my grandson!" Grandpa shouted.

"That's his punishment for sleeping with my wife! Now, how is she gonna show her face in any teaching jobs again?" the woman barked.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Yami shouted. "I don't even know you!"

"You know my wife; she's a teacher at your school! Everyone's seen the video of you seducing my wife! She was emotionally unstable after that incident!" the woman shouted back.

"Wait...what video?" Yami asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, you asshole! You're lucky I'm not pressing charges against your ass, but if you come near my wife ever again, more than your face is gonna be broken!" the woman threatened as she stomped off in anger.

Yami sat on the ground, dumbfounded. What the hell did that woman mean about a video with him seducing her wife? There was no memory whatsoever about such events, as he got up and grabbed his bag, running towards the train station to catch his usual ride. Yugi, who was still at the game shop, went upstairs to obtain his tablet, of which he entered Yami's password for his school e-mail, only to find one new e-mail from his school. When he opened the attached video, the young Mutou's skin turned pearly white at the contents of the video. Yugi knew his mother was not very pleased with Yami's behavior over the years, but this video just might send him over the edge of her wrath. There was also the fact that she had access to both of their e-mails in case of emergency, which made Yami's return from school today a terrifying one.

"Grandpa..." Yugi started.

"Hmm, what is it, Yugi?" Grandpa asked.

"Mom's gonna murder Yami for this video." Yugi finished.

* * *

~At Tokyo Institute...~

He didn't even know why the hell he was being summoned to the dean's office shortly after arriving on the premises. Whatever the hell it was, the former Pharaoh knew that he already had the dean in his corner, since he controlled almost all of the funding for the school itself. What was truly bugging him was that his usual harem of girls were keeping a distance, with almost everyone else whispering about something that he didn't know about. It was absolutely mind-boggling, he thought. More importantly, where was his group of pals? Unless they had massive hangovers like he did this morning from the overnight party at Tristan's place, Yami had to know what was causing so many students talking about him. Hell, even the teachers were talking about him behind his back!

Knocking on the door, and getting the approval of the dean, he opened and to his displeasure, the girl that he was obsessed with was sitting in front of the desk, along with a younger, yet older woman across from her, clenching a tissue in her hand. With a stern look placed on his face, the dean ordered Yami to sit in front of him, all while Yami threw a nasty glare at Amy's direction, who just gave an innocent smile. But mentally, the busty intellectual woman was super satisfied with her best punch to his ego. Oh, how he was gonna have a huge shocker when the king of the school finds out what he was called for. Amy already alerted the dean about her scheme to get Yami out, and surprisingly he agreed to it.

"Why is she here when you just want me to discuss whatever the hell I did?" Yami growled.

"Language, Mr. Mutou." the dean said sternly. "Normally, I would caved in into your attitude when the funding for this institution is in jeopardy of being cut, but this time it won't work of getting you out of the bind you're sitting in."

"What bind?" Yami asked, irritated.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't heard about the entire school talking about the video sent to them last night?" Amy redirected. "My, you must be feigning ignorance about what you did a while back."

"You have been to this school for less than three weeks, so don't start talking about what happens on these grounds!" Yami shouted. "And what video are you people talking about?"

"This video here, boy." the dean said, clicking on a remote and playing the video.

As the video played, Yami started to get wide-eyed in absolute confusion. Since when the events of him seducing the teacher sitting across from him to his right ever occurred? Never! Even he knew about the teacher's sexuality and the former Pharaoh strayed away from the teachers since they weren't in his playbook. His stare went into glaring slits as his eyes went towards Amy, who was still wearing the innocent smile on her face. Yami knew that the bitch fabricated the whole story to get him in trouble, and he wasn't going to stand for it. As the dean pressed the button to end it, his attention turned towards the multi-colored haired man, whose glare was still on the girl that became a hunting target.

"Oh, my wife was furious when she saw the video. I begged her not to press charges against him since he was going to be handled by the school. But, to be taken advantaged of by a student...OH, the agony!" Mrs. Demihiko bawled.

"I don't even remember such a thing ever happening!" Yami shouted. "And I bet that she..." He pointed rudely at Amy. "...had made this whole story up!"

"What? Falsely accusing me of fabricating a lie? Why Yami, I'm absolutely heartbroken and offended by such claims coming from your mouth." Amy said innocently, though her mind was definitely laughing at Yami's reaction to the video.

"Ms. Rivers found the video shortly after helping Mrs. Demihiko with whatever duties she had assigned to her yesterday and e-mailed it to practically the entire school. We already had our tech team analyzed the contents and found the tape to be authentic to the smallest details. Not to mention that Mrs. Demihiko has told me that this happened four months prior to her hiring to this institute. Is that not true, Mr. Mutou?" the dean explained.

"That is a bold face LIE!" Yami bellowed.

"Are you saying that her words are completely false?" Amy asked. "Considering the circumstances, if word got out that a student from this school was having such an inappropriate relationship with a teacher without ant reprimanding, just think of the many scandals heading onto the name and taking away precious funding meant to be for such good things."

"I agree with Ms. Rivers. As of this moment, Mr. Mutou, you are hereby suspended for a month with four weeks of detention heading upon your return. Also, I will be sending your mother a letter explaining your actions towards the end of the day. Mrs. Demihiko, you're going to relieved of teaching duty for a week until this thing is resolved. Ms. Rivers, escort Mr. Mutou out of the school." the dean commanded.

Yami couldn't believe it; not only was he kicked out of school for the next month, but his mother was going to see the video that wasn't even true! A sense of dread came into his mind, knowing that his mother was very unforgiving when it came to his behavior at the school. There was so many schemes coming into his mind to get back at Amy, with the last of his reputation now gone down the drain as the girl he was wishing revenge on had her robot latch onto him and dragging him out the building with his shoes and bag, and throwing him on the ground once it was near the school boundaries. Looking up at the window of which he saw the conniving girl glancing down on him, Yami could have sworn he read her lips of telling him off and taunting him. Fiercely grabbing his bag and stomping off back home, there was boiling rage deep within his mind as Amy saw him walking away quickly from the school.

Though, once he got to the door of the game shop, the booming voice an angry mother echoed throughout the entire city, and made Yami rethink about coming straight home after the suspension.

"YAMI DID WHAT?!"

'Oh shit...Why did I come home?' Yami thought, in fear of what was about to come to him in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**Oh man, this chapter took like forever to write because of not only I've been feeling a lot more tired these past weeks, but my mind seems to be so focused on finishing the other stories that I'm still writing up! I planned to have about fifteen chapters written for this story and post them about a week apart because I want to grammar check and stuff before posting it up.**

**R&amp;R, people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y.A.R.: Wow, the first three chapters really sold out! And I got more ideas in store for this little bet!**

**Yami: This is like some sort of torture story on me!**

**Y.A.R.: It is not! I happen to control the plot, so you aren't going to be a total douchebag in this story and the readers know that you'll be back to the guy they love so much!**

**Amy: Anyway, let's get into the next chapter before Lily here decides to go into hibernation mode again.**

**Y.A.R.: You give me no encouragement whatsoever these days...!**

* * *

_Chapter 4-Pursuing Targets_

-Two weeks later...-

~Mutou Residence, Saturday afternoon: 12:13 p.m.~

"**Damn, Yami. Your mom got you on lockdown?"**-Joey

"_Military_ lockdown, mind you." Yami grumbled. "My mom literally took away nearly all my electronics, my time on the phone is severely limited, I can't bring any of my girls home, my favorite foods are banned for the time being, all the websites I visited are blocked, and I can't stay outside for more than ten fucking minutes! Plus, she's got me doing all the studies that I hate with all my body and soul! Not to mention that I can't leave my room unless I have to go to the bathroom, doing chores or when dinner's ready!"

"**Yeah, I don't think we'll be able to drink at Tristan's place anymore, man. His pop's got him on community service to pay up for all that liquor we drank."**-Joey

"Joy." Yami said sarcastically. "Anyways, we'll talk after I get back to the school; ever since that incident, my mom's been checking on me to see if I'm hiding anything from her."

"**Yeah, well...Things are pretty boring and lame since you got kicked out."**-Joey

"...I'm gonna get that bitch if it's the last thing I do!" Yami growled. "I'm not through with this bet until I claim what's mine!"

"**It's that same bet that got you where are in the first place."**-Joey

"What was that?" Yami hissed, dangerously.

"**N-N-Nothing! Later!"** -Joey

Hanging up the phone, and having to be stuck inside his room for quite a long time without having anything to do, Yami was using up his spare notebooks to come up with as many schemes to get payback at Amy after the stunt she pulled two weeks ago that landed him in major hot water with his mother. After seeing the video that the younger Mutou reluctantly pulled up, his mother went into a verbal tirade, which prompted Yugi and the elder Mutou to step outside while he was dealt with the worst of his punishment. Not only did his freedom came with a severe lockdown on his privileges, but the structure he had made at the school was going back to the way it was before the former Pharaoh came into the building.

Plopping on his back, Yami looked at the ceiling and wondered if there was any chance of getting back at Amy since the scheming, busty woman was at least one step ahead of him. Closing his eyes in thought, Yami started thinking that if there was going to be a chance that Amy will let her guard down when he enacts his revenge, but that would be the day when heaven actually lets sinners into their sanctuary, which would be like never. Hearing footsteps coming towards his door, he swiftly got up and put away his emergency tablet and other things from sight, anticipating that his grandpa was going to do a routine sweep of anything Yami was hiding. To his relief, Yugi opened the door and breathed a sigh of reprieve.

Although his mother told him and his grandpa to do an hourly check of Yami to ensure nothing was out of place (or to make sure the older Mutou didn't sneak out of his room), Yugi wanted to be sure that his brother was at least fed during the complete twenty-four hour lockdown inside his room. The windows were nailed shut (literally), of which prompted them to open the ceiling window slightly so that there wasn't a musty smell of odor in the room. All his tech was locked inside a medium-sized chest, chained and locked with a huge lock connecting them (Grandpa had the key in his room until Yami served the entire punishment at home and at school). Grasping a tray of food, Yugi placed it on the table and looked at his brother with a slight glare plastered on his face.

"Yami, you should be doing your homework you got sent by the teachers since your suspension two weeks ago." Yugi said. "Mom's gonna have a through check of everything before you go back to school."

"Yugi, I can't go anywhere to deal with this shitty history paper, I told myself to go fuck the math problems since I can't use the calculator and all my notebooks were used to think of comeback schemes to get that bitch!" Yami hissed in annoyance.

"Well, whatever. Don't come crying to me when Mom unleashes another scolding on you after the video incident." Yugi huffed.

"I told you that video was completely false!" Yami argued. "I don't have any memories of me doing any teacher in this damn head of mine!"

"Argue all you want, but the principal at your school already had this talk with Mom and they know it was real." Yugi sighed. "Anyway, I came up here to bring your lunch before my new tutor comes by to help me with certain subjects. The last one got paternity leave and won't be coming back for awhile, and the rest of them have the week off."

"Tell me, Yugi. Is this new tutor of yours really hot?" Yami asked, devilishly smirking.

"Unlike you, I know when to keep _it_ in my pants. My Ra, are you that desperate to hit on my female tutors so badly?" Yugi redirected.

"I'm sex-deprived, for fucking Ra's sake!" Yami shouted. Since the lockdown, none of his harem came to visit and resort to **other** methods to keep him satisfied until he went back to school.

"...I'm just gonna get my books ready for my tutor when she's comes here." Yugi said with a blank stare. "Shout for me when you're done with your lunch."

Closing the door, Yami picked up the tray and put it on his lap, scarfing down the bowl of ramen like he hadn't eaten in days. All his meals were consisted during his lockdown of nothing more of sandwiches, ramen, and plain water; it ache him to see his body just losing the muscle tone because of the punishment. Oh well, he going to get it back when the flirtatious Pharaoh goes back to school. And maybe get some _action_ with his harem so that he doesn't become too insane in the head. The sound of the door opening from the game shop got his attention as he opened his ears to at least find out if he knew this person. Unfortunately for him, the conversation was still downstairs to his luck and Yami had no idea who just came into his home.

* * *

~Downstairs...~

Yugi was staring...and staring some more at the person that just came into the shop. Normally, he would greet them and showed hospitality, but the new tutor was supposed to come around the same time that this woman just came in. Plus, his eyes were certainly fixated on a specific area of her body and the young woman noticed quickly, coughing loudly to get the small Mutou's attention off her boobs. Yugi's face turned twenty shades of red before his mother came into the room and saw the young girl standing in front of the door. Now, he wasn't as perverted as his older brother was when it came to women, but Yugi still was nervous around the opposite gender. In fact, just before Yami went towards high school, Yami's pals snuck him along with the former Pharaoh into a strip club and after that night, the poor boy was traumatized and never wanted to see another stripper again.

Amy showed up to the game shop to start her tutoring sessions after filing the paperwork and turning it in to the dean, in the hopes of getting any communications with the ruler (or rather, the now reputation-scarred ruler) of the institute. Since her stunt, things at school have become normal or to her very best description of normal...boring as hell with Yami being suspended by the dean. So, to take things to the home-front and gain more ground on her bet with him, the girl persuaded the dean to get the younger Mutou on her tutoring schedule to at least keep an eye on her playing partner. Amy was going to win this bet and was going to drag such a delusional man back into reality or at least beat some common sense into that egotistical mind of his.

"Yugi, it's impolite to leave a girl outside on her own." his mother chided.

"O-O-Oh, yes mother..." Yugi stammered, stepping to the side and extended one arm to signal her to come in. "Are you my temporary tutor for the time being?"

"Yes, I am. I have two other people to cover for the tutoring sessions that I volunteered for to gain some credit at the institute. They really do challenge the students to do their best, and I just love to keep myself busy." Amy said. "Now, do you have a bathroom I can use while you get ready for the lessons for today?"

"Yes, go upstairs and it'll be the second door to your left. Yugi, go gather your books from your room and set them up in the living room." his mother ordered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mutou." Amy said.

"Yes, Mom." Yugi said.

* * *

~Back inside Yami's room...~

'Damn it! I didn't catch anything from downstairs!' Yami thought in annoyance. 'I need to make an excuse to get me out of this room and find out who came into my house!'

The tension was starting to build up in his mind quickly, and Yami needed to find out who just came into his house. Luckily for him, Yugi and the visitor were just about to pass his room. He was determined to find out whom this mystery person is; their voices starting to hit his ears as the former Pharaoh pressed close to the door to listen.

"_I'm curious as to why you pick me out of all those potential candidates for your tutoring lessons; my brother is very tempted to flirt with you during my lesson for today..."_

"_**Oh, I don't think that is gonna be an issue for me..."**_

OH. HELL. NO.

That voice...there was only one person with a voice so demonic as he called it, that could weave her way into his personal life. Scolding be damned; Yami was going to confront that woman one way or another! Opening his door, the former Pharaoh stood in front of his brother and his very target, with a dark glare directed at the young girl. Amy looked at the older Mutou, a sly smirk plastered on her face and taking into account that Yami didn't like her being in his home while on lockdown.

"**You!"** Yami glowered, his voice laced with venom. **"What the hell are you doing in my fucking house?"**

"Oh my, it's the Hunchback of the Mutou household." Amy said, mockingly. "What a surprise to see you after what happened at school two weeks ago. You decided to be a good boy from now on?"

"Like hell I'm gonna bow down before you, bitch!" Yami hissed.

"Ugh, I meant like a gentleman, not a slave, dumbass." Amy scoffed, rolling her eyes in discontent.

Yami ignored her and turned his eyes towards Yugi. "Why the hell did you let the enemy into our house?" he growled intensely.

Now Yugi was confused; what did his brother mean by letting the enemy in? Surely Yami didn't think his temporary tutor was an enemy to him, right? At the same time the former Pharaoh was out of his room, his mother was coming up the stairs and saw the aforementioned man in the hallway, raising her voice towards the older Mutou and startling him out of his furious demeanor. Yami swore mentally; he knew that he was going to be in deep shit if his mother ever caught him out of his room without any reason and started making quick excuses in his head to get him out of any extensions on his lockdown.

"Yami! What are you doing out of your room?" his mother asked irritably.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Yami lied quickly.

'What a blatant lie.' Amy thought nonchalantly. 'He came out of his room just to confront me about being inside his house; not that I should tell his mother about that. That video I made already did enough damage to make things one-sided in our bet.'

"But I thought..." Yugi started, but his mouth was shut when Yami gave him a look that literally told him to shut it. Rarely the former Pharaoh ever glares at the younger boy, but when he did, it meant that anything involving his mother he did not want to get punished for. Especially if that action had his name written all over it.

"So, how's the weather been like since your suspension? I wished that everyone at school could hear your tall tale of your endeavors at home." Amy asked.

"Peachy..." Yami hissed.

"Umm...do you two know each other?" Yugi asked uncertainly.

"I actually go to the same school as this boy right here; I'm surprised that he hasn't told you about what's been happening at school these days." Amy said, pointing at Yami.

"You're the girl that Yami's so obsessed with?" Yugi asked incredulously.

"Yes, but we'll catch up on things...after your lessons." Amy stated.

Yugi stared at her with slightly widen eyes and remembered on why she was here and left towards his room to collect his books. Yami wasn't very pleased about the mischievous pink girl inside his home, knowing that she was going to do something that would get him in trouble. But the fact that Amy didn't snitch on him to his mother as to why the former Pharaoh was truly out of his room puzzled him...however, he shook that thought out of his head and went into the bathroom to make sure his mother didn't see anything suspicious on his words. Amy had to use the spare bathroom at the end of the hall, and a few minutes later, the young girl and Yugi were in the living room with the younger Mutou wanting to find out if she was the one to bring back his brother from the arrogance that crept up into Yami's mind.

Amy had entered into teaching mode once the schedule was layered out and she saw what was on his lesson plans left by his regular tutor. She wanted to get the credits for her degree, but the clever girl wanted to know about Yami's behavior in the past from his younger brother. Amy could tell that she had her hands full dealing with Yami, but she needed some sort of concrete map about what kind of person he was before throwing it all away for the person she sees now. Taking her study glasses out of her bag and putting them on her face, Amy started to look over each and every paper that Yugi had written notes down and proceeded with their lessons for the day.

"Okay, from what I can assess from your notes, it looks to me that you're lacking in the supporting details to your main points and for your explanations to your math problems, they are too simple and have little errors here and there." Amy explained.

"Really? Mr. Uriwaka told me that the math was fine enough to give me credit for it." Yugi pondered. "Is there anything else that you like to point out that they missed on?"

"Now that you mention it," Amy said, glancing at the papers once more. "Your history notes don't have the proper memos into highlighting and supporting the main points that you selected for each subject in the timelines. The English notes are mangled; and the science memos are such a mess. If we're going to get you into a suitable college, then I'm gonna have to show you a few tricks of the trade when studying and scribbling down every point that I make for the time that I'm your tutor. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, ma'am." Yugi answered politely.

~Two hours later...~

To say that Yugi was swamped from the entire course of studying under Amy's hand was an understatement. In actuality, the mild-mannered Mutou was relieved that the curvy young woman stopped the lessons to avoid over-working his mind from all the notes that he was instructed to rewrite. Shaking his wrists to ease the tension from holding all those pens and pencils, Yugi turned to Amy who was finishing her report and lesson plans for the next week.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Amy asked, not looking up from her notepad.

"Um...sure." Yugi replied with uncertainty.

"I'm pretty sure that Yami doesn't act the way that he is to me and the other girls in the school; care to tell me what he was like in the past and what led him to be this way?" Amy inquired.

Well, that question caught him off-guard. Yugi wasn't ready for that kind of questioning from Amy, but if it meant having his best friend and brother back from whatever monster was grasping onto his humanity...then the kind-hearted boy needed to tell her almost everything that he heard from Yami's group of friends throughout the years. Taking a deep breath, Yugi started to speak.

"Yami wasn't exactly the player-type of person that he is now; back in junior high, he was popular enough to have girls admire him from a distance. Even if he got angry, he was actually a good guy that never got into any trouble with anyone." Yugi explained. "I mean, before the home-schooling, Yami would save me from any bullies even though he beats the ever-loving crap out of them. He's honest, brave and wouldn't desert anyone even if things got crazy. He's smart as well; not as smart as many geniuses, but Yami was good enough to be in the top fifty. Basically, he's the guy that was raised well by his parents."

"Hmm, it seems to me like Yami was the popular guy that everyone can get along with." Amy said. "What made him change his perspective on things?"

"Tèa Gardener." Yugi said simply with a thin line pressed on his lips.

"Who's that?" Amy asked with curiosity.

"The girl that changed Yami from what I've known like forever to what you see now." Yugi stated.

"How did that even happen?" Amy pondered, her left index finger tapping her left cheek with interest.

"Well," Yugi started with a sigh escaping his lips. "She transferred within the second term and immediately every guy including me wanted to have at least one date with since she was so beautiful. Yami was determined to win her heart, only to have it trampled completely in front of him. Tèa only wanted to go for guys that were so shallow and cocky that just wanted to flaunt around their strength and such. Plus, a month prior to graduation, Yami and everyone in our friend group found out that Tèa slept with a few football guys from the rival school. All the gifts that she received from them were persuaded by her for them to buy, and later on did I found out that she was an expert when breaking hearts towards men."

"Did Yami sleep with this Tèa girl?" Amy wondered.

"No; after that harsh rejection by Tèa, Yami started changing his entire way of life. The girls that stared at him from a distance became closer to him, and boy did Yami really went far with his declaration to become king of the city." Yugi explained with his hand on his chin. "By the second year of high school, he became the biggest heartthrob to every girl, but to me it's like Yami turned into a serial heartbreaker."

Amy slightly widen her eyes at the information, but kept her composure as she placed her lesson plans back into her bag. "I see, he's afraid of another heartbreak from another girl..." she muttered.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Amy?" Yugi asked.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Just talking to myself; anyway, I'll come back next week for practice testing and starting your lessons for your foreign languages. Okay?" Amy said.

"Sure." Yugi said.

As the girl left the household, Amy pondered about she heard from the younger Mutou's mouth, that made her think that there could be some hope for Yami to return to the way Yugi remembered. As for how she was going to do that, well that plan was still in the works inside her mind. The buxom, no-nonsense girl took her phone out of her bag and started dialing a few numbers to her family, and then to a specific number on her contacts. There was always two sides to the story and Amy was going to get this Tèa girl's side of the story.

"Hey there, Ryou. Listen, I need you to do me a favor..." Amy started.

* * *

~Back at the Mutou household: in Yami's room...~

Amy wasn't the only one contacting somebody on the phone (or at least, the one hidden from his mother's prying eyes), as Yami was getting his personal punching bag aka Valon to help set-up his traps when he comes back to the school to extract his revenge on the pink-haired girl that ruined his reputation. The anger that was still boiling inside when he saw her at his home was gone, but Yami was still furious that Amy would show her face after the video stunt she pulled just to scale his comeback even further. Well, two can play that game. The handsome man was jotting down every item that he needed to get when he returns to school.

On the other side of the phone, Valon was pissed. Nobody dares to call him during the weekend, except for Alister and Rafael; the latter always reminded him about cleaning the house and the former yelling obscenities because the redhead was the regular victim in his pranks. But when he found out that Yami called to recruit him in setting up the traps towards the girl that was his hunting target, Valon wanted no-part of it, until the intimidating tri-colored haired man threatened to leave him tied to the school pole outside completely naked and beaten like hell, along with wearing the same wig that he wore when his harem shaved his hair off.

"**Now why the hell do you want me to get involved? She's your problem!"**

"That bitch needs to learn that I've been in control long before she ever came into my domain, and you're going to help me or else..." Yami growled angrily.

"**...Fine, what do you want me to do?"**

"I'm going to need you to gather some items that'll have her at the level of humiliation that I suffered through her hands. I'm going to start the Humiliation Prank War with Amy if it'll help me even the score." Yami said.

"**...Dude, are you crazy? The last time that happened, the school got quarantined for a month! You really wanna risk pissing off the fucking dean again?"**

"If it means embarrassing and dragging her down with me, fine." Yami scowled.

"**If you get caught, I'm not involved in your little revenge scheme."**

"Like hell that's going to happen." Yami snapped, before swiftly hanging up the phone to make sure his mother didn't come and take away his emergency pile of tech.

Yami rubbed his hands in mischievous satisfaction. By two weeks' time, his revenge shall begin on Amy and this time, he was going to have full control of the outcome.

* * *

**So...much...proofreading.**

**I swear, grammar checking this chapter took forever because I had to rewrite certain parts that I wasn't happy with. But, finally happy with the result, the next chapter is surely going to have major humor all around.**

**R&amp;R, people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y.A.R.: Wow, that last chapter was tense!**

**Amy: Well, is your funny bone ready to give this chapter the hilarity it deserves?**

**Y.A.R.: Of course! We need some laughter to brighten up our day!**

**Amy: Hey, where's Yami?**

**Y.A.R.: Probably ranting about how unfair that I'm treating him in this story; but, he hasn't read the ending yet!**

**Amy: Let's just start this already...**

* * *

_Chapter 5-The Humiliation Prank War (Part One)_

-Two weeks later...-

~Before the start of school at Tokyo Elite Institute, Monday morning- 6:34 a.m.~

"I can't believe that you wanted me to set up the decoy traps for her to dodge, only to get tricked and fall into your own traps." Valon grumbled, as he pushed in the contraption that he made in such short notice into Amy's locker in the halls of the eastern wing. "She's not fucking stupid, you know."

"Shut the hell up, Valon." Yami snarled, clearly tapping his right foot impatiently as he needed his fill of coffee, of which he forgone to get his personal punching bag from his apartment. "I got up this fucking early just to place in all my surprise ambushes for that bitch. All the pranksters know that once you start the Humiliation Prank War, it doesn't end until that person admits defeat."

"Even I know that!" Valon said exasperatedly, not wanting to hear the conceited man's voice this early in the morning. He also went without his very strong and sugar-loaded coffee and wasn't exactly the morning person himself. The spiked-haired brunette knew that Rafael wouldn't dare to wake him up at an hour that would mean being on Valon's prank books, and Alister would test his limits before learning that a hyped-up Valon was better than a homicidal one. "The last time I did that, two entire city blocks were wrecked and I ended up doing two years in juvenile detention."

"Yeah, and who had to pay the entire bill for the damages caused by your actions?" Yami asked, with a devilish grin on his face.

"Fuck you; Rafael already has my ass on heavy probation to pay up the stupid debt that I have to rack up." Valon spat with venom. "I don't need your prodding ass to remind me."

While at times Yami wished that the rooster-head prankster in front of him would permanently shut his mouth, the only thing preventing him from killing the man was that damn moral code of his. The former Pharaoh was a punisher, not a murderer.

After two whole weeks of lockdown inside his own home, Yami was heading back to school to extract his revenge by setting up trap after trap, with the help from his personal punching bag Valon for his now annoying target Amy Rivers. It has been more than a month since their little competition started, and during that small lapse of time, the smart pink genius had managed to destroy nearly his entire reputation using tricks that she knew could harm him indirectly without Amy doing too much to his ego. Well, now in the wee hours of the morning before school, the two were placing in the last of the traps to ensure that Yami was going to have loads of fun putting Amy into a state of humiliation that she'll surrender and grovel under his feet.

Valon didn't want to be a part of this upcoming prank war that his annoying friend was starting just because of his target's swift destruction of his reputation, but as the personal punching bag he had no choice in the matter and grumbled his breath every time he put in the traps. Yami forced him to collect items that were on his list, and there was burning rage in his body to murder the man and buried his body somewhere in the part of the woods that no one would dare to walk through. Valon hoped that Amy wasn't the girl to break down from pranks; if she was, then there was going to blood, and it won't be his own that will be on the floor.

After the final trap was set in place, Yami got a text from one of his harem girls and smirked. Replying back to her, the former Pharaoh started walking in the direction that he was to meet the girl and caught the attention of Valon.

"Asshole! Where the fucks do you think you're going?" Valon shouted.

"I called one of my harem girls to meet me in the boys' locker room for some 'downtime', so I'm heading over there for the time being until third period. So, see you the hell later!" Yami called out.

It was followed by a line of stringent obscenities and death threats by one pissed-off prankster.

~Two hours later...~

"So, do you think that Yami will be able to pull off his revenge on you, Amy?" Serenity asked, while walking beside the confident girl as they were near the entrance to the school.

"Are you kidding, Reni? I'm going to find that son of a bitch after he threw a drenched cat at me!" Amy barked, pointing at the many, but minor scratches on her face after prying the jumpy animal off her body before any major injuries occurred. "Yami's got another thing coming if he thinks he's going to get away from pulling that shit this early in the morning!"

It was usually her lack of caffeine that made this rational girl super cranky in the morning.

But, as Amy and Serenity were walking from the train station after picking up the latter from said location, Yami tossed a very drenched and super pissed cat at her as retaliation for the actions she took against him, before running off in the same direction they were walking in. It had taken the girls nearly thirty minutes to pry the cat off, ten minutes to calm it down and another ten to dry it off. After leaving claw marks on her face, Amy was pissed and had to walk to the building with the scratches that was going to be taken care of by the nurse after she finds and beaten the hell out of one regal person.

As they were about to switch their outdoor shoes for their indoor shoes, flour flew out of Amy's shoe locker, making her take a couple of steps back and the ankle of her left foot pushed down on the tampered tile, of which make the tile of the ceiling above her shift and dropped a strange yellow liquid on her, with the flour now becoming sticky on her clothes, hair and face. Luckily, her bag was spared since it was still near the small metal lockers, but it still had the residue of the white powder on it. Serenity was about to open her mouth and ask if she was alright, but a very strong and odorous smell was now lingering in the air and made the polite girl cover her nose, scrunching up and fighting the urge to vomit right there.

Opening her eyes, she saw Amy doing sign language with one of her hands, of which Serenity was completely grateful that she didn't listen to her brother and took the class. Reading the signs quickly, she knew what the now malodorous-covered girl was telling her.

_Take me to the girl's locker room so I can wash off this fucking stuff from near my mouth. I can't believe that mother-fucker dumped skunk piss on me!_

Yeah, she didn't want to know or imagine the awful threats that came after that. So, grabbing the spare shoes and her friend's bag, the kindhearted girl led the now furious Amy towards the girls' locker room near the gym. However, that didn't end the onslaught of pranks on the calculating girl, as Serenity knew that this many pranks on one person meant only one thing:

Yami was initiating the Humiliation Prank War.

Serenity internally groaned; the last time someone pulled such a war after declaring revenge, nearly two blocks of city property was damaged, and the proprietor of the war spent two years in juvenile. Why did she had to get caught into this mess? Then again...since she took more interest into Seto's past with Amy, Serenity wanted to get closer to her boyfriend and hopefully learn something that could help their relationship.

By the time lunch rolled by, Amy was covered in blue paint, dusted in itching powder, had herself hanged by her foot and her underwear was for everyone to see and top it all, the shower she thought she taken to remove the sticky flour was rigged with grape soda, which made it nearly impossible to get it off until Serenity brought a water-drenched towel for her to wipe herself with, of which the busty woman was grateful for, but it was now replaced with a menacing scowl aimed at one smug, spiked-haired Pharaoh.

'That bastard...is going to be a dead man when I get my fucking hands on him...' Amy thought murderously.

* * *

~At the cafeteria...~

"Dude, I know you wanted revenge on the girl, but starting _that_ after Valon's results from such a war...have you gone fucking insane?!" Tristan asked despairingly after finding out what Yami set-up for his target.

"I am merely trying to savage whatever reputation I have left, and bringing her down to the level that I'm currently on is fair game." Yami said smugly, his arms crossed as he awaiting for the words he wanted to hear from his female target.

"Still, have you actually factored in that anger of hers?" Tristan panicked.

"What anger?" Yami said quizzically.

All of his buddies' eyes turned directly on him, as if the confident ruler was seriously joking about the legendary anger of the wealthy pink female. "Dude, are you serious?" Joey asked, with wide eyes of pure terror. "Are you seriously telling me that you, of all people, has not heard about the famous temper of Amy Rivers?!"

"What's so special about it? A girl gets angry and she bitch slaps you in front of a crowd, and that bitch only yelled at me a few times before. Why are you guys getting so worked up about it?" Yami scoffed.

"...Pal, you better drop what you're doing _**right**_ fucking now." Valon deadpanned, now remembering why he didn't want to help the former Pharaoh with his revenge scheme against Amy. "I know several buddies in reform that chased after the girl, and they didn't want to pursue her anymore, especially not after what she did to them."

"What did Amy do to them?" Joey inquired.

"One had his jaw wired shut for an entire year, another can't use his arms anymore, the third one had to be sent into a mental institution since he kept repeating the phrase 'The Pink Devil,' and the last one..." Valon trailed off and muttered the last words to himself, not even wanting to remind himself of what the temperamental female did to one of his inmates.

"Hey, don't leave off any details, asshole! Spill it already!" Joey barked.

"...I said that he won't be having kids for the rest of his life, because she _literally_ cut off his balls with her own two hands." Valon muttered harshly.

Everyone was sitting at the table turned deathly pale by Valon's words, noting that the girl will severely tortured you to death. Yami didn't know about his target's sadistic persona and mentally told himself that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But, there was no turning back as he continued to hear the caramel-haired prankster's words about Amy, though it just made him internally shaking in panic.

"But, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Rumor has it that Amy's got superhuman strength, and that very muscle could level half of an entire meadow in seconds." Valon shuddered. "All the guys that she punched ended up in the hospital for months trying to recover from the broken bones the Sheila gave them with just one punch."

"Shit...she was suppressing her anger when she was yelling at Yami when they met! Amy's gonna fucking castrate him when she gets her hands on him!" Tristan said panicky as he was hyperventilating over what he might see if the pinkette did torture his friend right on the spot.

In the seconds that they were literally shaking off any morbid thoughts about Amy's methods of pain, the sound of doors coming off their hinges rang through everyone's ears, diverting their attention to now what was standing in the doorway and the eyes of many were now shrouded in complete terror at the sight of was literally taken out of a horror film.

There stood Amy Rivers, the pink hair now blended into the blue paint in her knotted mess, the uniform stained with sticky flour, now dried grape soda and skunk piss that emulated very strongly and made so many of the students covered their noses to prevent themselves from breathing in the foul stench. But what made everyone cower in fear, was that her peridot eyes were burning with anger and murder, and the scowl formed on her mouth was enough to send many men scurrying away from her presence. The aura emitting from her body screamed, 'get out of my way or I'll fucking mind-rape so badly you won't be able to even function in society anymore.'

To put it shortly, the young woman was beyond pissed.

Serenity was keeping her distance from the girl; she knew that Amy wasn't angry at her, but the gentle girl still threw caution to the wind, seeing that if she tried to talk to the volatile female nerd, some of that very open fury will be inflicted upon her and that was something Serenity didn't want to take a chance on.

Scanning her eyes quickly to find the former Pharaoh smirking oh-so mockingly at her, Amy stomped towards Yami, leaving several and visible footprints imbedded onto the floor. If there was one thing that the severely aggressive girl knew the most about, was that she gets even with anyone who tried to pull anything funny on her. And this was the beginning of one very messy prank war. Yami gazed at the blinding fury that sparked in her eyes and stood his ground; mentally however, it was an entirely different story as he was prancing around in utter horror about the things that the she-devil was going to do to him.

"Yes, are you about to concede defeat and kneel before your king?" Yami asked smugly.

Amy didn't say anything, but walked to the food line and grabbed a lemon pie, returning and smashing the tartly treat down on his head, making the multi-colored haired duelist now pissed and making eye contact, his violet eyes burning with anger.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"For this morning and everything else after that..." Amy growled. "I've put with your shit since I got here, and if you think I don't know about the infamous Humiliation Prank War, then you asshole, had picked the wrong bitch to prank."

'Shit, so she does know...and I know what words she's gonna say next...' Valon thought miserably.

"This...means war." Amy then turned her attention to Valon. "Don't think for a second that I left you out of this, _buddy_. I know very well who the pranksters are, and no one else is that versatile in the traps around the school than you. I'll get you back for this, conspirator..."

"Dammit..." Valon swore silently.

Rushing out of the cafeteria in order to get an early excuse to go home and clean herself, the pinkette made her eyes wandered onto Serenity, who had been following her the entire day. Pinching the bridge of her nose to alleviate some of the anger still burning in her mind, Amy soften her serious look a bit, but that still didn't deter from what she was planning to do. She had to get major leverage on Yami's part, and if he thought that ruining her appearance was going to make her cave in, the bastard was dead wrong, she thought sinisterly.

"Hey, Reni. Does Yami and his pals always have spare clothing in case of emergencies?"

"Sure, but why are you asking me?" Serenity asked, though she dread the answer to her own question.

"I want you to tell me all the locations of their backups and other backups, 'cause what I got in store for him is one massive humiliation order." Amy glowered evilly.

Serenity gulped; this was SO not gonna end well.

* * *

-The next day...-

~Third period, Phys. Ed., nearing the end of the class- 10:05 a.m.~

After going through the track runs and soccer matches, Yami was in dire need of a shower along with the rest of his friends. Rafael, who was supervising the class as the student teacher during Valon's tenure, had to head to the teacher's locker room for his shower. All while everyone else was using the shower and dumping their gym clothes into the hamper for washing, a masked person cloaked in black swiftly entered in and quietly opened the lockers for Yami and his pals, and started to proceed to enact on the plan. Taking notice of where the location of their already used clothes, the mysterious person took the entire hamper and quickly put them into the school incinerator in the hopes of keeping their options low and snickering softly to him/herself. Then, heading into the teacher's side in order to teach someone associated with the annoying male group, rubbing his/her hands in mischievous glee, started taking the knife used earlier and proceeded to make things much more interesting.

'Oh, they're going to regret messing with me...'

Steam was venting out of the washroom as the scarred king of the school was coming out with a towel wrapped around his toned rear-end and an upper body that made the girls in his harem drool with lust in their eyes. Yami was refreshed from head to toe, water dripping from his body making it glisten in the glowing lights of the school. Still, he was weary about Amy declaring war on him, making him wonder about what she was going to do. As he started to turn the dial on his lock, a piercing, agonizing male scream filled the room and he got to look at the person that made the noise. Valon was standing in front with his now shredded uniform grasped into his hands, his body shaking with irritation and intent to kill.

"Okay," Valon growled, his eyes scanning the entire room to look for the perpetrator. "Who the fuck tore my uniform into this state?!"

No one answered, but before the pissed-off prankster opened his mouth again, Joey and Tristan came into the circle with their own uniforms destroyed in the same matter, of which prompted Yami to check his own locker and found that his own uniform was worse than the three of them combined. In fact, the pile of fabric wasn't even repairable and that pissed him off. Walking to where the hamper was for their gym clothes, the smug former king swore loudly as the entire hamper was empty with his only spare uniform gone, already taken away to be washed. This couldn't be coincidence, he thought irritatingly, as the bell for the next class to begin rang and the rest of the students dispersed to get dressed, leaving four unhappy, if-not miffed men inside the locker room. Not after everyone else left, Rafael came to the group looking annoyed that he was involved in this stupid prank war that Yami initiated on Amy. The serious blonde man fished out the details from Valon when the latter came home muttering something about his living will being made in a matter of hours. Honestly, he mentally sighed in disbelief; Rafael had already dealt with the mess from one war, and he never wanted to become a part of one again.

Well, Rafael thought amusingly, it'll be the former Pharaoh's head when his mother hears about this. Every staff member knew about Yami's punishment a month ago, and they knew that if he cause any trouble while still on school probation...oh, the humor to see the school king's expression would be worth it.

"Alright, Pharaoh..." Rafael snarled. "You better have the spare bag with our clothes within the next two minutes or so help me I'll..." He didn't finished his threat as the aforementioned male raised his hand to his face to signal him to stop speaking.

"I know where the spare clothes are," Yami said a displeasing scowl on his face. "So I suggest you kept your boxers on, because..." His hands started to wonder around the space that held the bag containing their spares and realizing that it was empty, his expression of irritation now evolving into anger.

"That mother-fucking bastard! He took away the spares!" He roared in rage, clenching his hands into fists and swore to find the man that dared to take away his safety.

But if that spare set of clothes was taken, that could also meant that...

The second bell sounded off and the five males couldn't stay inside the locker room any longer for fear of having the other male students find out about their predicament, rushed out of the room clutching onto their towels and bags to cover their shame. Joey led them to an abandoned classroom for their emergency backups, only to find out that reserve was also gone. This was impossible, they thought. How could someone knew about their keepsakes and take them away from under their noses? Yami was growing more furious the longer they trekked around the halls and he knew that if they didn't find anything to wear...oh God, the humiliation that would follow if word got out-

It suddenly hit him like solid concrete in his mind; this was all done by the one person that he targeted in the first place when he initiated the war. Grinding his teeth in fury, Yami thought about the payback when he got his hands on one sneaky, if-not smoking hot pink-haired woman. But, there was still that nagging question in the back of his head:

_Where_ or _whom_ did she get the information about their backups from?

They were outside the janitor's room, with Valon and Tristan working quickly to get the door unlock before anyone else entered into the hallway. Of all the rotten days for him to take a vacation, now he decides to lock his door!

"Hurry the hell up!" Yami hissed.

"We're not in a rush, O mighty Pharaoh." Valon retorted sarcastically.

"C'mon, you stupid damn lock!" Tristan grumbled, fiddling with the tools against the lock. "Open already, dammit!"

Sounds of footsteps were echoing into the hall, and Joey's mind started racing. The hall monitors were making their rounds to ensure everyone was in their classes, and they sure as hell aren't getting caught in the compromising situation they were in now.

"Guys, hall monitors are approaching quickly! I'm so not getting fucking caught!" Joey hissed angrily.

_CLICK!_

The sound of the lock prompted the nude males to rush into the room and quickly locking the door to kept anyone out. Joey and Valon turned on the lights and searched in every corner for the bag with the extra spares, but to no avail there was nothing in the space that once occupied the hefty sack. This was truly done by someone who knew all the locations of their spares, and the only location left to look for anything:

Was in the school's storage shed, which was located _**outside**_.

Wrapping the towels tighter to ensure that nothing was revealed, the group of males listened to make sure nobody was out in the halls and once confirmed, they ran out the janitor's room and took the shortcuts into the field of where the shed was located. Quickly scanning the area for any hall monitors, they ran straight to the shed, using the bushes and any other objects to conceal their positions. Once they were standing in front of the shed, the group of males found that the door was already open, to their sight and relief a bag was lying in front of them. However, there was a note attached to said item and Tristan took the paper to read it, only for his confused expression turned into a stunned one.

As for the letter, well it states as follows:

_Dear Asshole and friends of said Asshole,_

_As I noticed that you have not found your normal backup clothing in your regular hiding spots, I see that I couldn't leave you in such a predicament. So I have given you each an outfit with your names tagged onto each one. And as to the nagging question about how I know about your reserves..._

_Well, you ain't getting a fucking answer. So, courtesy of your Pharaoh, why don't you enjoy your new outfits and hopefully arrive to your classes in a "timely" fashion! _

_P.S.: No one dares fuck with me and gets away with it._

_A._

Oh, they knew the person who wrote the letter. After all, a cartoonish face of Amy of her giving the bird and her tongue sticking out with taunting as her objective, the five males now looked at the outfits that she specifically chose for them.

Needless to say, they were so not laughing with anger, agony and misery were plastered in their pissed-off expressions.

"Oh, God! My reputation's gonna go down the drain if I wear this!"

"This is all your fucking fault, Pharaoh!"

"What would the staff think of me now, and not to mention the students won't take me seriously anymore..."

"Why didn't I stay home today?!"

"I'm gonna kill that conniving bitch! I'm SO not wearing this!"

~Fifth period, Global Economics- 12:10 p.m.~

Amy was smiling with mischievous glee after her earlier stunt against Yami and his pals; if she timing it _just_ right, then Yami would make his "grand" entrance in about a few minutes. She had to stay behind to get the clothes from all the spots that Serenity told the pinkette yesterday and replaced the last one with the outfits of her choosing. But, in order to make her revenge prank work, she had to shred each and every one of their uniforms to being in poor condition to wear to class. Amy felt a bit guilty for reeling Rafael into this war, but since he knew Valon, the short-haired blond man had to suffer like the prankster was.

As the teacher was taking down attendance for the class, the door slid open with its' culprit standing in the open with an impassive expression, but his right eye was twitching very violently and he looked like he was ready to explode.

"Ah, Sensei! It looks like Ms. Mutou decided to join our class after all!" Amy called out, with several snickers from many of the classmates after looking at Yami, who standing outside of the room.

In replaced of his normal school uniform, Yami was wearing the girl's uniform with a few extra additions to make it stand out. The maroon jacket was replaced with his most hated colors (green and red), the white blouse too loose for him to adjust. The skirt, cut just above his kneecaps, and it was also colored in green and red; goddamn it was tight around his hips! And the shoes...well, they were two sizes too short for his feet and Yami had to walk to his class with the back half folded underneath his feet.

The teacher silently chuckled before turning to Yami, "I hope you have a good reason for being tardy to your last class, young_ lady_."

More snickers from the class erupted in the air.

"Let's say that there was certain **inconveniences** that I had to address on my own." Yami snarled, while looking at Amy.

"...Right, now then, if you're finished, take your seat."

Yami stomped past Amy, giving her a dark glare, but the girl just shrugged it off by silently mouthing the hard-headed ex-king. Taking his seat, he knew that by returning the prank, she signed into her doom. Yami decided that this was not the last the smart woman heard from him. Oh no, he thought darkly...

Amy Rivers was going to be taken down far worse than what she originally thought.

The pinkette saw within the eyes of the former king that he wanted revenge, but the girl wasn't a pushover when it came to the ambush tactics. If Yami was going all-out on this prank war, then she was going to return the favor ten-fold.

Either way, the school was now the battlefield of the second Humiliation Prank War.

* * *

**Oh God, that was brain-melting! Since this whole chapter was too large for me to edit, I've decided to break it into two parts since so many ideas for the humor came into play. The next part will contain the results and some yaoi considering I need practice on such a thing, but it's purely on humor.**

**R&amp;R, people!**


End file.
